The End of Rivalry
by Melissa Ceris
Summary: It's near the end of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Now that he has defeated Voldemort, Harry must face his other greatest enemy. In the midst of anger, Malfoy challenges Harry to a duel. What will happen then?This is a story about hate, love, tragedy,
1. Precious Moments

~ The End of Rivalry ~

~ The End of Rivalry ~

Disclaimer: All characters, as usual, belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything except this story. 'Dreaming of You' belongs to the late singer Selena.

Chapter One: Precious Moments

Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, by the window in the Gryffindor common room, watching the sun set slowly under the horizon. It was nearly June, and in just one month Harry was to graduate from his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and begin his life as a qualified adult wizard. Ginny, on the other hand, would be staying for one more year and then join Harry after she graduated. Both were extremely reluctant to leave each other's arms. After all, though they had known each other for ages, it had only been a couple of months since they realized their true feelings for each other. 

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and he held her gently in his arms. She sighed. Neither of them had said anything for awhile, and she felt she had to hear Harry's voice one more time before he was to leave her for a year. She spoke.

" Harry?"

" Hmm?"

" I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens to us, I'll always love you."

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny closer to him. 

" Don't worry Ginny, nothing bad will happen to us, I'll make sure of that," he said reassuringly.

" Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." But she wasn't so sure. Something in the back of her mind told Ginny that her relationship with Harry, as magical as it may have seemed, would not last forever. Damn her conscience! She didn't want something bad to happen to her relationship, she wanted something good! But in her case, that was asking for a lot.

The trouble was, Ginny was dating Harry Potter. The hero who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all in his sixth year at Hogwarts. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who everyone in the wizarding world recognized as a world renowned figure. And he was constantly in danger. No one knew exactly why, but Harry had always been known to get in quite a bit of trouble every single year he was at Hogwarts. Perhaps it was a curse that came with defeating the Dark Lord. Or perhaps it was Harry's extraordinary bravery traits. But whatever it was, Ginny often worried about his well-being and his safety. Because she loved the boy. And it would break her heart if he were ever to leave her. 

" Ginny? Are you all right? You're unusually quite tonight. Is something the matter?" Harry's soothing voice sounded in Ginny's ears. She looked into his gentle green eyes, which at the moment were full of concern and worry. For her. She smiled. Just the sound of Harry's voice had melted all _her_ worries away. She shook her head.

" No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me--I'm just a little tired," she answered. 

Harry looked uncertain for a moment, and then grinned.

" Aww, Ginny. Do I really bore you that much?" he teased, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat and giggled.

" Harry, how could you ever think that you'd be a bore to me? I love you so much, " she said, returning his kiss.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him, stroking her shiny copper hair.

" I love you too," he said, whispering in her ear. Then he added," Isn't it funny how five months ago, we hardly even said hi to each other. And look at us now--I can't stop saying 'I love you' to you."

Ginny privately agreed. She had loved Harry forever, but she hadn't known his feelings for her until that night after the Winter Ball on Christmas evening--five months earlier. She sighed and placed Harry's hand on her cheek. Yes…that was the best Christmas she had ever had. The night Harry told her that he loved her…

**~ Told in Ginny's point of view ~**

It's nearly two o'clock in the morning, but I can't sleep. All I can think about is you. The way your beautiful green eyes sparkle when you're excited or anxious. The way your raven black hair runs wild no matter what you do to it. I love everything about you: Your looks, your voice, your wonderful personality and heart.

Oh, _why_ must I feel this way? I could love Neville, as he told me tonight at the Winter Ball that he cared deeply for me. But the thing is, I just don't feel the same way for him. I _like_ Neville, but I don't _love_ him, at least not like the way I love you. Only you. Forever in my heart you'll always be, Harry. But how can I make you see, that you're the only one for me?

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_ _

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_ _

The girls' dormitory is oddly silent tonight. Usually after a ball, all the girls stay up until dawn, gossiping and chattering about their dates and how much fun they had. But not me. My mind is filled with thoughts for you. Only you. I think about how good you looked tonight, those velvet green dress robes bringing out the color of your eyes. I remember seeing how happy you looked, dancing with that Gryffindor seventh year, Parvati Patil. Just the thought of it makes my heart ache. Because I would have given anything to be her tonight, just to be in your arms and to look into your eyes. Just to be _with_ you. 

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there?_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

Sometimes at night, I fall asleep dreaming, dreaming about you and me. Together. And I wish upon the brightest North Star, hoping that someday my dream would come true. I just can't seem to be able to fight up the courage to say, " Harry, I love you. Do you love me too?" It's just too hard--and embarrassing. What if you say no? I would be heartbroken. 

Most of the time, I feel like a third wheel, the odd number out in a group of evens. I mean, look at it this way: You have Parvati, Ron has Hermione, and who do I have? No one. Neville doesn't really love me, he just thinks he does. After all, I wasn't even his first choice to the ball. He had wanted to go with Hermione, but when he found out she was already going with someone else, he asked me. See what I mean? I'm always the last resort, the annoying little sister who tags along with her brother and his two best friends because she has no where else to go. 

I'm not trying to feel sorry for myself, as it may seem like. I just want what almost every other girl my age wants. To hear the one they love say that they love them back. Pity stuff like that only happens in fairy tales._ _

_ _

Ginny sat up in bed and pulled back the hangings of her four poster. The icy moonlight shone on her face as she stood up and pulled on her bathrobe. Being careful as not to disturb anyone, Ginny tiptoed as quietly as she could and started down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_ _

_Corazon_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Como te necesito _

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, como te extrano _

****

**~ Harry's point of view ~**

Harry sat alone in the deserted Gryffindor common room, his green eyes staring into the happily dancing flames of the small fire flickering in the fireplace. 

Harry sighed contently and leaned back in his chair. He turned his gaze away from the fire for a moment and looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning, and yet Harry couldn't sleep. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but he had a feeling that it wasn't just a case of sudden insomnia.

Staring into the bright flames, Harry suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. _Those flames--just like her hair,_ he thought.

_No! I can't be thinking about Ginny now! How can she still like me after I've completely ignored her for nearly seven years--that's practically my whole time at Hogwarts! _He finally knew what was keeping him awake all these nights. Ron's little sister--Ginny. 

For the past four months, Harry had noticed a change in his feelings toward the shy Gryffindor sixth year. At first, he had thought it was just an especially nasty case of nerves, but now he had finally realized what his feelings really meant. He was falling for Ginny Weasley. 

Harry felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he thought about Ginny. He remembered that less than a year ago, all he really thought of her was as his best friend's little sister. Just another one of the Weasleys. He was deeply ashamed of his ignorance. Poor Ginny, having a crush on him for almost seven years. And look how he had treated her. He didn't deserve her. 

But still, tonight--tonight, he'd come to realize something that he couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed before. Ginny had changed-- from the quiet little girl with freckles and flaming red hair to a beautiful young woman with a sparkling personality underneath her shyness. Harry had seen the way Ginny's pretty brown eyes glittered as she walked into the Great Hall with Neville earlier that evening. Her now copper colored hair shone and contrasted beautifully with her sky blue dress robes. Harry felt like kicking himself. He mentally told himself that Ginny had obviously gotten over him. Of course she did. How could she still like him? He had completely ignored her for four years, and now that he'd finally come to his senses about his feelings for her, it was too late. Ginny was with Neville now. 

Feeling extremely angry with himself for his ignorance, Harry got up from his seat and made a mental decision. He _had _to tell Ginny how he felt about her, or go insane. She was most likely over him by now, but Harry knew he had to tell her just to set things straight between the two of them. 

Ginny felt her mouth drop open when she saw who was standing by the fireplace, staring deeply into the fire with his green eyes shining with anticipation.

" Harry?"

Harry turned around slowly to see Ginny standing by the staircase, looking lovely in the pale moonlight. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as she smiled and started toward him.

" Ginny! What are you doing up at this time of night?" he stammered. 

" Funny, I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing, " Ginny replied, her smile growing wider. " I couldn't sleep. Same with you too, I guess? Harry? Harry? _Hello_?" 

" Huh? Oh!" Harry grinned sheepishly as Ginny playfully waved her hand in front of his face. " Er--sorry. I--er, had something in my eye. Yeah." _Something in my eye? How lame was that? Damn! That had to be noticeable! What's she going to think of you if you keep staring at her like a hopeless idiot!_

__" It's ok, happens to me all the time," Ginny said, laughing pleasantly. 

"Can I sit down?" 

_She wants to sit down! Ha! I must be dreaming. Why would she want to waste her time sitting down with me when she can go to sleep? I think those Canary Creams I had at the Winter Ball are starting to affect my ability to think…_

__" Harry? Harry? _Harry_!" 

" Huh? Oh! Sorry again, Ginny. " Harry muttered. He could feel his face turning red. " Er--yeah, sure you can sit down." He gestured to an armchair next to him.

Ginny had to hide her laughter as she plopped down next to Harry._ He's so adorable when he's flustered! I guess he's just not used to talking to a girl in the middle of the night. Or maybe he's just out of it, considering it's almost three o'clock in the morning…_

__They sat there for awhile, not saying anything. Finally, Harry cleared his throat and turned his face toward Ginny.

" So--Ginny," he began, " Did you have a nice time at the ball tonight?" 

Ginny smiled. 

" Yeah, it was great. Neville's not much of a dancer though. He kept stepping on my toes during the slow dances," she frowned, pointing to her slippered feet. " I mean, not to make him feel bad or anything, but he's just not my type." She looked up and smiled at Harry. " You know that Neville likes me, right?"

" Yeah, yeah I knew that." Harry tried to smile back, only to find that his lips weren't working properly. _Well, at least she says that he's not her type- that could be a good sign. But how am I going to tell her how I feel about her? What if she laughs and says, sorry, but I'm not her type either?_ _That would be horrible. And imagine if the whole school found out? I can just see it now on the front cover of the Daily Prophet: Harry Potter: the boy who lived--rejected by Ginny Weasley, in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room at three o'clock in the morning. I'd never hear the end of it from Malfoy…_

__Ginny must have noticed the look on his face because a minute later she said,

" Hey, Harry. Is everything all right? You don't seem like yourself this evening. What's the matter?"

_Oh no! Now she suspects something! I knew I shouldn't have gaped at her like that! But I have to tell her sooner or later. Might as well do it now. Oh, if someone asked me right now if I'd rather face a fully recovered Voldemort or Ginny, I'd pick Voldemort._ Harry shook his head. He was pathetic. The boy who lived--relived attacks of Lord Voldemort, the most evil dark wizard of the century, defeated him forever just a year ago, and he couldn't even tell a girl that he had feelings for her. Yes, he was pathetic. 

Pushing these unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, Harry turned his gaze toward Ginny again and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes, which, at the moment, were filled with concern and worry. He took a deep breath and asked,

" Ginny?"

" Yes, Harry?"

" I-er, have something to confess."

Ginny felt her heart beat faster. She looked straight into his eyes. He looked determined. He was going to confess something. But what?

__" Oh, okay. Go right ahead."

" Ginny-- I --I love you." 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me_

_And said " I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_ _

__Ginny gasped as he heard Harry's declaration of love. He loved her! Oh, how she had longed to hear him say those words, and now he did! She must be dreaming. With tears in her eyes, Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms. Sobbing into his shoulder, she hugged her arms tight around him.

" Ginny! What's the matter?" Harry exclaimed, his voice full of concern. " Was it me? Did I say something to upset you?"

Still sobbing, Ginny tilted her face up and looking into his eyes, shook her head and smiled.

" No, Harry. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just that I've been waiting for so long, yearning to hear your voice say those very words to me. And now you did. And I couldn't love you more."

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my arms dreaming of you endlessly_

_ _

Harry stared at Ginny in astonishment.

" You mean it? You still love me even though I've ignored you for nearly seven years?" His voice broke, and he held Ginny close and whispered in her ear, " Ginny, please forgive me. I've been meaning to tell you for ages, I just could never fight up the courage to tell you. And I meant to ask you to the ball, but Neville had already asked you so--"

" Shh, Harry. Don't worry about it. I forgive you. And I love you. I've always loved you and I always will love you. So you can shut up about it. " Ginny replied, grinning. 

Harry smiled back and released his grip on her. Then, he suddenly had an idea. He stood up and held his hand out to Ginny, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

" Ginny, may I please have this dance?"

Her grin returning his, Ginny stood up too and placed her hand in his. 

" Yes, Harry, you may have this dance. " 

And so standing there together, with the pale silver moonlight shining down on them, Harry and Ginny danced their first dance to the music playing in their hearts, in which only _they_ could hear.

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming…with you…tonight!_

Ginny sighed happily. Precious moments--those were precious moments. Especially the moment when Harry told her he loved her. And danced with her in the moonlight. Ginny sneaked a glance at Harry, who had fallen asleep. She grinned and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up straight on the couch, looking disorientated.

" Wh-wha?" He looked around, failing to stifle a yawn." What time is it?" 

" It's almost eight," Ginny said cheerfully. " You slept for two hours."

Harry looked horrified.

" Eight o'clock! Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. " It's ok, Harry. You still have all night to do your homework, don't worry about it."

But Harry shook his head, looking utterly disappointed.

" No, that's not what I meant. Forget about homework--I missed dinner!" 

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

" It's only dinner, Harry. You won't starve. Besides, I'm hungry too."

Harry stared at her.

" You missed dinner too? Why?"

" I was thinking."

" You were _thinking_? That's why you missed dinner and didn't wake me up? Because you were _thinking_?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. _Girls_, he thought bitterly. 

" No, it's not like that. I was more like reminiscing," Ginny said, looking thoughtful. 

" Reminiscing? How could _reminiscing_ possibly be more important than dinner?" 

Ginny sighed again. As sweet as he was, Harry could be so dense sometimes. She shook her head. _Boys_, she thought.

" What I meant was that I was reminiscing that night after the Winter Ball. The night you first said you loved me, remember?"

Remembered? That was an understatement. Harry had had that night Iin his mind ever since it happened. And that was five months ago. 

" Yeah, I remember. I'll never forget that night, Ginny. Never."

Ginny smiled happily.

" Neither will I. It will always be in my heart, Harry. Just like you."

And the two young lovers sat together, each one remembering the precious moments of their relationship--and cherishing them. 

A/n: I know, I know, I suck at romance fics. But this is my first time writing them, so don't be too hard on me. Oh, and by the way, this is only the first chapter of the story, so stick around. The story will get darker as we go--just to warn you. Ok, that's about it. Luv ya lots! 

_ _

__

__

_ _

__

__

__

_ _


	2. Over the Edge

~ The End of Rivalry ~

~ The End of Rivalry ~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and the story. But I wish I owned Harry (I love him, he's my best friend) "One Step Closer" belongs to Linkin Park. Some lines in the story are borrowed from

" Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." 

Author's Note: I dedicate this story to my friend Jenny (aka the "real" Angel Starr) who loves Linkin Park, as well as my best best bud Grace--who introduced me to Linkin Park in the first place. Also to my reviewers( thank you so much, although I'm not sure why you'd waste your time reading my crappy stories when you could be out having a life.J) Luv to you all! 

Chapter Two: Over the Edge

Harry slowly walked down the deserted Hogwarts corridors, not really paying attention to where he was going. It was two days before the seventh year graduation, and most of the students were either at Hogsmeade enjoying their last school days or hanging out by the Great Lake with their friends. 

Letting out a sad sigh, Harry turned the corner and headed for the stairs. There was nothing to do in the castle, as nearly the whole school was outside. But Harry didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade, or sitting by the Great Lake watching the Giant Squid poke one of its tentacles out of the water. All he wanted to do was be with Ginny. His girlfriend. Actually, she was part of the reason why Harry was suddenly feeling so depressed. They had only been together for about five months, and now they were going to be separated until Ginny graduated. But what about the twelve months that they were going to be apart? What would happen then? Would their relationship be affected by this?

Harry shook his head sadly. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't been so stupid as to ignore his feelings for Ginny until it was nearly too late. If only he could have paid more attention to Ginny and not ignored her for practically all his time at Hogwarts. If only…but it was no use. Harry knew he couldn't change the past, no matter how much he wanted to. He would just have to deal with it and make the best of it. But how? Who knew what sorts of things could happen in a few measly months? What if Ginny met someone else--and decided she liked that person better than Harry? Harry swallowed hard and tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He was being stupid. How could he think of Ginny in such a negative way? She would never do a thing like that--she would remain true to him--forever. Just as he would do for her.

Harry reached the stairway and started up the creaky old stairs ( remembering to jump over the fake step that Neville always forgot to jump). He was so preoccupied with all those worries and questions in his head that he didn't see Draco Malfoy coming down the stairs and therefore ran right into him.

" Potter! Watch where the hell you're going!" snapped Malfoy angrily, rubbing his forehead. His pale face was curled into an ugly sneer.

Harry looked blankly at him. " Oh, er--sorry," he said vaguely, then continued up the stairs. Malfoy stared at him.

" Sorry?" he repeated, looking aghast." That's it?"

Harry spun around, confusion written on his face." What are you talking about?"

Malfoy smirked. " I've never heard you say 'sorry' to me before. I reckon dating that Weasley must have softened you up a bit." 

At these words, Harry felt his insides churn with anger. How dare Malfoy mention Ginny in a time like this! 

" Leave Ginny out of this, Malfoy," he snarled. 

" Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" Malfoy sneered.

" Shove off, Malfoy. I don't have time for this," Harry said angrily. He turned to go, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Harry let out a startled cry.

" Let go of me!" he cried, trying to free himself. But Malfoy held a tight grip. 

" What's the hurry, Potter? Afraid your girlfriend's going to leave you if you're not with her every single minute of the day?" He laughed. " But of course, saintly Potter always does what he's told, doesn't he? You just love showing off what a great a person you are, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he looked down at his free arm and noticed that his fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His heart was pounding, and his stomach was churning with mindless anger. It was a feeling so strong that Harry had never experienced before. It made him feel as though he were about to explode. But what was most frightening was that Harry's lightning bolt scar, which had stopped hurting since he had destroyed Voldemort back in his sixth year, had felt as though his head were on fire. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed his hand. 

**_I cannot take this anymore_**

_What's wrong with me? Am I going insane? I almost exploded back there and almost hit Malfoy! _Harry's eyes grew wide and he stared at Malfoy, whose face was still in a sneer. Malfoy's expression changed and he smiled meanly, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. 

**_I'm saying everything I've said before_**

**__**" What's the matter, Potter? You look like you just saw a ghost." He laughed again, but this time the sound seemed to echo in the vast deserted corridor, making the laugh sound three times louder then it really was. Harry clasped a hand to his forehead, wobbling on the spot. He felt as though he were about to faint.

**_All these words they make no sense_**

**_I find bliss in ignorance_**

**__**_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? _Bewildered questions ran through Harry's mind. He struck out his free hand to steady himself from falling. 

" Malfoy, let go of me. Now," Harry said, in a voice unlike his. 

**_Less I hear the less you'll say_**

**_But you'll find that out anyway_**

**_ _**

**_Just like before…_**

**__**" Why? Can't Weasley wait a few minutes? Or is the time that you're not around her too extreme for her to bear?" Malfoy sneered, grinning maliciously. 

Harry felt that sudden feeling of anger rush through him again. But this time, words ran through his mind, like a song…

**_Everything you say to me_**

**_Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

**_And I'm about to break_**

**_I need a little room to breathe_**

**_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

**_And I'm about to break_**

**__**" I said, leave Ginny out of this!" He said angrily." I'm warning you, Malfoy, you say one more thing about her and I'll--" he broke off, suddenly unable to go on. The pain in his head was too strong.

" You'll what, Potter? Get your friend Weasel to pick a fight with me? Ha!" Malfoy scoffed, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Harry resisted an incredible urge to punch Malfoy in the jaw. But the pressure was great;his head was running with thoughts and words that didn't seem to make any sense. It was as if Harry's conscience was trying to tell him something. But Harry didn't want to listen to his conscience. He wanted Malfoy to keep his big mouth shut and let him go. In fact, Harry felt like disappearing on the spot so he wouldn't have to deal with this. With all his worries and anxiety about Ginny, Harry felt slightly hysterical. It all came down to one conclusion; he just couldn't take Malfoy's crap anymore. He was about to break.

**_I find the answers aren't so clear_**

**_Wish I could find a way to disappear_**

**_All these thoughts they make no sense_**

**_I find bliss in ignorance_**

**_Nothing seems to go away_**

**_Over and over again..._**

**_Everything you say to me_**

**_Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

**_And I'm about to break_**

**_I need a little room to breathe_**

**_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

**_And I'm about to break_**

**__**" Honestly, Potter, I don't know why you're wasting your time with that riffraff. I would have thought that the great Harry Potter would have better taste in friends--much less a Mudblood and those Weasleys. I mean, what _were _you thinking when you--"

" SHUT UP!" 

Malfoy jumped back, completely unprepared for this outburst. Harry was glaring at him, his green eyes burning with anger. It was so sudden that for moment, Malfoy looked almost uneasy. 

**_Shut up when I'm talking to you_**

**_Shut up_**

**_Shut up_**

**_SHUT UP!!!!!!! _**

**__**" _What_ did you say to me, Potter?" He tried to sound as though nothing had happened, but Harry could hear the fear in his voice.

" You heard me, you bastard," Harry said, in a calmer voice than before,

" I told you to shut up about Ginny, Ron, _and_ Hermione! I'm sick and tired of hearing you make fun if them. And as for why I chose them over you for my friends, it's because _you're beneath them_." 

The words stung Malfoy like an angry hornet, and he slowly released his grip on Harry and backed away. But the look on his face was evident in his feelings; he wasn't fazed by the remark. He smiled a little, looking more sinister, more evil than ever before. 

" Is that how you really feel, Potter?" Malfoy said softly. 

Harry nodded. His fists were clenched at his sides, but he looked a little uncomfortable. _Oh my god. Did I really just say that to Malfoy? Was that really me talking, or the evil side of me? Would I really be so heartless as to say that to anyone, even my archenemy?_

__" No, wait, Malfoy--"

But Malfoy wouldn't let him finish.

" Well then, if that's how you feel about me, then why not settle it out once and for all? You think I'm beneath your pathetic little friends, and I beg to differ. How about a duel, tomorrow at midnight in the trophy room? Then we'll see whose beneath the other." 

Harry, already over the edge with anger, didn't stop to think for the consequences. All he could think of was showing Malfoy how wrong he was. Insulting Ginny and Ron, calling Hermione a Mudblood, it was all just too much to take in. 

" You're on," he replied. 

Malfoy's lips curled up into a nasty grin.

" Are you sure you want to do this, Potter? I don't know, I can't guarantee any survivors…" he trailed off, laughing maliciously.

Harry didn't look fazed.

" Oh, I'm not worried about that, Malfoy. We're not qualified wizards, we can't have a real wizard's duel."

" Who said anything about a wizard's duel?" 

Harry stared at him." What do you mean? What other kind of nasty plan do you have stored in that sick mind of yours?"

Malfoy's smile grew wider.

" When I said duel, I meant a real duel. No magic. Just man to man--or in your case, man to _boy_ combat."

Harry laughed, a hollow sound.

" Yeah, that's right, I forgot you're too cowardly to be a man, Malfoy. But that's ok. Duels with swords is fine with me." He turned to leave, but then looked over his shoulder and added," Oh, and by the way, Malfoy?"

" What?" Malfoy folded his arms and smirked.

" This time, let's just hope you _don't _chicken out." 

And with that, Harry walked up the stairs and disappeared into the Gryffindor common room, leaving Malfoy standing by himself on the stairs.

Malfoy stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where Harry had last been. _Oh, I won't chicken out Potter. Not this time. And who knows, maybe tomorrow I can finally make you mine. _

_ _

_ _

***

__

**__**

**_  
_******


End file.
